


This is what they say (falling in love is supposed to feel like)

by Baejoo



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice is the hill i choose to die on, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, Shorts, Shorts collection, Soft gfs or pining idiots, avatrice being soft gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baejoo/pseuds/Baejoo
Summary: A collection of completely random Avatrice shorts inspired by completely random things. Titles are taken from Carly Rae Jepsen songs because she is my queen and my savior (aside from Sister Beatrice).i. Body language will do the trick: Avatrice body parts prompt.ii. This kiss is something I can't resist, this kiss is something I can’t risk: 5 Avatrice kisses
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 36
Kudos: 588





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have prompt ideas then do feel free to mention them in the comments. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this!

**_i. Hands_ **

Ava keeps on on staring at Beatrice’s hands. She stares on the way home in the van, she stares when they all headed to the infirmary, she stares as the nun-nurse on duty wraps Beatrice’s hand in a white bandage, she stares as she and Beatrice sit on the dinner table, waiting for Camila who volunteered to fetch food for them.

“Ava,” Beatrice finally calls, watching in amusement as Ava refuses to take her gaze away from the hand resting on the table.

“Hm?” Ava grunts distractedly, still not looking at Beatrice.

“Ava, it’s rude not to look at people when you’re talking to them.” Beatrice says gently, more to tease Ava than anything ethics related, really.

“Hm, what?” When Ava finally looks at Beatrice, her mouth is slightly open and her eyes are wide, staring straight into Beatrice’s own.

She looks a bit like a goldfish, Beatrice thinks, and she smiles at the sight. “You’re staring. At my hand.”

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Bea.” Ava says with a sniff, sitting up straighter as she rubs at her nose consciously. Beatrice knows it’s a lie because for one, Ava is a terrible liar what with the way the her hands never fail to fly to her nose whenever she lies, and for two, worry lines are etched in Ava’s forehead, and her eyebrows are scrunched together.

This time, she looks like a puppy and Beatrice laughs. “Ava, seriously, stop staring.”

“But your hand—“

“—will be okay.” Beatrice cuts the halo bearer gently. “It’s just a cut, my palm will heal soon.”

Ava stares at the bandaged hand and watches sulkily as Beatrice slowly flexes her fingers. After a few seconds, she sighs and nods, before whispering moodily, “Wish I could just heal you though.”

There’s a flutter in her chest because how can a demon-seeing, halo-bearing, 19-year-old woman be so adorable and before she realizes what she’s doing, Beatrice’s good hand moves to Ava’s face.

Her thumb very gently and very softly caresses Ava’s forehead in an attempt to straighten the worry lines away. Beatrice watches with bated breath as Ava’s eyes flutter close at the contact, a soft sigh escaping her lips a she waits for Beatrice’s hand to settle on her cheek.

“I’ll be fine, Ava. I promise. My hand will be okay.”

“You sure?” Ava whispers and Beatrice thinks she’s like a child, full of worry and concern and something else that Beatrice isn’t really ready to unpack yet. Still, Beatrice nods because the sight warms her heart. _Ava_ warms her heart. Ava takes the hand on her cheek and cradles it between her own.

(A few seconds later, Camila suddenly appears with Lilith in tow.

“No flirting at the dinner table.” Lilith says gruffly from behind them, surprising Ava and Beatrice.

“Motherfucker!” Ava jumps in her seat and curses in surprise.

“Language, Ava.” Camila teasingly says as she puts bowls of stew in front of them.

Ava flashes Camila a sheepish smile before glaring at the smirking Lilith. “Shut up, Lilith. No one’s flirting! I’m just checking Beatrice’s injured hand and making sure she’s okay because unlike you, Lilith, I’m not allergic to showing care and affection to my friends.”

Lilith snorts and raises an eyebrow. “You do realize that you’re holding Bea’s good hand right?”

Ava blanches and starts sputtering nonsense in an attempt to explain herself. Camila laughs out loud and Lilith starts making faces at Ava’s poor excuse of an explanation.

It’s noisy and chaotic and she’s pretty sure Mary will scold them for being so rowdy.

Beatrice smiles at the fact that Ava’s hands never left hers through it all.)

**_ii. Legs_ **

Ava tries her best be quiet as she slowly enters one of the rooms at the far end of the hall. She very gently closes the door behind her and stares at the lump on the bed for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness and minimal light only offered by the moon.

She knows she’s probably caught already but there’s no movement so Ava continues on her way. She takes light steps towards the bed before quickly shaking off her slippers and laying on the bed, on her side with her arm bent to cushion her head. She waits patiently and her lips curve into a smile as the lump starts to stir and suddenly she’s face to face with a sleepy Beatrice.

“Hi there,” Ava whispers with a smile.

“Hi, Ava.” Beatrice greets sleepily, her voice rough and husky. Ava feels a swooping feeling in her stomach. “What time is it?”

It takes a moment for Ava to answer, still too busy replaying Beatrice’s voice in her head. When she realizes that Beatrice is patiently waiting, she moves her shoulders in a shrug. “Don’t know. A bit past midnight, probs.”

“You have to be up extra early tomorrow. Mother Superion will be the one handling the trainings.” Beatrice whispers. “Latecomers get extra cane time.”

Ava smirks. “I guess I _cane-not_ be late then.”

“Ugh, that’s _terrible_.” Beatrice says with a sigh, but the fond eye roll and small smile clues Ava in on Beatrice’s amusement.

“Well, it is late after all,” Ava offers quietly. She shifts closer and moves her head slowly from her arm to Beatrice’s pillow. “I’m tired and I’m running low on juice already. And I can’t sleep.”

Ava hopes Beatrice wouldn’t ask. It’s not like she doesn’t want to tell the nun. It’s just that she is tired and she doesn’t really want to dwell on those things. If she did, she’d be sulking in her room instead.

And Beatrice, god bless her, does not ask. Instead, she just nods and lifts the blanket covering her. Ava tries not to peek at Beatrice’s sleeping shorts and all those exposed skin. She shuffles closer to get under the blanket but before she can settle in, she feels Beatrice’s hands on her shoulders and she allows herself to be moved like a doll until her back is turned on Beatrice and she’s facing the door instead of her favorite nun.

“Bea?”

“If you’re tired, let’s get some sleep then. Close your eyes, Ava.” Ava feels strong arms wrap around her waist and Beatrice’s voice is so soft that Ava thinks if Beatrice wasn’t pressed so close to her, Ava probably wouldn’t have heard her.

Ava wants to protest, fearing that Beatrice got offended somehow. But before she could, she feels smooth legs tangling with her own. Beatrice’s legs are warm against Ava’s skin and she lets out a sigh at it.

“Sleep, Ava.” Beatrice whispers. “I’ll make sure you’re not late for morning training.”

It’s a silent promise, _I’ll be here when you wake up,_ and Ava hears it all too well.

So she nods and she adjusts her legs against Beatrice’s, fitting their limbs together in a more comfortable way. Ava decides that she likes this, likes the feel of their legs tangled together, likes how she cannot tell where her skin ends and Beatrice’s skin begins. Ava decides she likes being this close to Beatrice.

“Goodnight, Bea.” Ava whispers.

“Sweet dreams, Ava.”

Ava feels Beatrice pull her impossibly closer and nuzzle against the back of her head. Ava lets out a sigh before she slowly drifts into unconsciousness. She could get used to this.

_**iii. Nose** _

“You’re an idiot, Ava.”

“Well, yeah,” Ava’s voice is muffled and barely understandable. “But did you see how happy Beatrice is with all those kittens? How can I be the one to take that smile away?”

Camila shakes her head as she continues to change the sheets of Ava’s bed. From the corner of her eyes she can see the halo bearer hastily pull out tissue paper from the box on her lap, and press it roughly against her face in time to stifle a loud sneeze.

“It’s not like you just hate kittens, you’re _allergic,_ Ava. Bea would have understood it if you told her from the get go.”

“Allergies, _shmallergies_.” Ava waves off, rubbing at her itchy nose. “If Bea wants kittens, Bea _gets_ kittens.”

_So whipped._ Camila thinks as she double checks the bed with a lint roller to make sure no signs of cat fur are left.

“I think what Bea wanted was to _not_ get sneezed on by her girlfriend.”

“ _Hey_.” Ava mutters. It was supposed to be sharp and filled with fake annoyance but with her puffy eyes and swollen nose, Camila just thinks that Ava looks like a petulant child. “I thought we swore never to speak of that _ever_ again.”

“I don’t remember swearing anything of the sort.” Camila says with a giggle.

“Camila—“

Whatever Ava was going to say gets cut off by the sound of the door opening. Beatrice enters the room, her attire different from what she was wearing earlier.

“The kittens are settled in Mary’s room now. She says it’s okay for them to stay there.” Beatrice says. She glances from Camila to Ava, noting the weird expressions on their faces. Endless amusement on Camila’s and… a mix of indignation, embarrassment, and annoyance on Ava’s. “What were the two of you talking about?”

Ava sees Camila open her mouth to reply and she hurries to cut her off. “Nothing!” Ava says loudly, scrambling to her feet and reaching for Camila so she can start pushing the laughing girl out the room. “Camila was _just_ on her way out. Thank you so much for changing my sheets, Camila. So nice of you, okay, bye bye now.”

Ava quickly pushes the laughing girl out, not giving her a chance to reply, and she closes the door with a loud thud. She takes a deep breathe before meeting Beatrice’s amused gaze.

“Kind of rude, Ava.” Beatrice gently admonishes with a shake of her head as she makes her way to the bed.

“Meh, she’ll be fine.” Ava shrugs and grins. She grabs her box of tissues and follows Beatrice, settling beside her, both of their backs leaning on the headboard.

“How are you feeling?” Beatrice asks.

“I’m feeling pretty—“ The rest if Ava’s sentence gets garbled in a loud sneeze, her bare hands barely able to cover her mouth and nose area, and Ava groans in embarrassment and disgust.

“Oh, look at you,” Beatrice coos with a sympathetic look. She quickly reaches over Ava, pulling several pieces of tissue paper from the box.

Her free hand takes a hold of Ava’s jaw, tilting her face to Beatrice’s way. “Here, Ava, let me,” And then she gently pries away Ava’s hands and starts dabbing the tissue paper on Ava’s face.

Ava sits still in half embarrassment and half enjoyment as she lets Beatrice fuss over her. Her touch is gentle as she carefully wipes Ava’s red and tender nose.

“Thank you.” Ava whispers, her eyes meeting Beatrice’s. “And I’m sorry for sneezing at you earlier.”

Beatrice smiles and shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it.” She says as she gives the nose one last swipe before leaning forward and dropping a kiss on it. “And you’re quite welcome.”

Ava blushes happily at the contact, _best girlfriend in the world_.

_**iv. Cheeks** _

Sometimes, very rarely, Ava wakes up before Beatrice.

A sleeping Beatrice, Ava decides, is a sight to behold. Her guard is down, her face is relaxed, her entire body soft and free from tension of any kind. At times like this, Ava is able to really and truly stare at Beatrice without interruption.

(When they’re around the others, staring at Beatrice means getting teased relentlessly. When it’s just the of them with Beatrice awake and staring back, staring at Beatrice means getting the urge to kiss her senseless which she definitely acts on)

And so at times like this, Ava takes advantage of the opportunity. She lets her eyes wander all over Beatrice’s face. Her long eyelashes, her adorable nose, her pink lips ever so inviting. Ava takes all of them in. However, if she has to choose just one favorite part of Beatrice’s face, it would have to be her freckled cheeks.

Ava _loves_ Beatrice’s freckles.

She loves how the freckles, in their entire randomness, still seem to be dusted across Beatrice’s cheeks in an organized way. She loves how, when Beatrice stays a bit too long under the sun, the freckles seem to grow more visible against her flushed skin. She loves how every single tiny freckle simply makes Beatrice all the more beautiful.

So Ava shows her appreciation whenever she can. It’s just polite, after all.

At times like this, Ava shuffles close to Beatrice, careful not to wake her up, and she begins her worship. She leans down, placing a feather-soft kiss on Beatrice’s cheek. _One._ Ava pulls back just a bit before pressing another kiss on the soft skin. _Two._ And another. _Three._ And another. _Four._

She’s on her 10th freckle when Beatrice starts to stir. “Wha— Ava? What are you—“

“Shh,” Ava shushes leaning back until she can meet Beatrice’s gaze. “I’m busy.” She says, before leaning down to press her lips against Beatrice’s own very quickly before moving and planting another kiss on Beatrice’s cheek, to the side of her nose. _Eleven._

“Um, busy with what?”

“Freckle worship.” Ava answers simply, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

There’s a beat of silence wherein Ava was able to plant two more kisses ( _twelve and thirteen)_ before Beatrice lets out a soft giggle.

“Come here, you dork.” Beatrice says affectionately as she wraps her arms around Ava to pull her closer.

Ava laughs, smiling lovingly at how Beatrice has closed her eyes again and has stopped moving, signs of complete surrender to the morning freckle worship session.

Ava carries on with her task, planting kiss after kiss after kiss. And if she sneaks a gentle bite on the softest part of Beatrice’s cheek then that’s Beatrice’s fault.


	2. This kiss is something I can't resist, this kiss is something I can’t risk—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 kisses Beatrice and Ava share together;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same universe but one overloaded with fluff and happiness featuring pure and soft gfs Beatrice and Ava. 
> 
> Or, I just want to write avatrice moments where they are just happy and in love so I decided to ignore all the other problems they might have. I’m all for avatrice slowburn but we also need avatrice happy times until we get season 2. 
> 
> Have fun reading and enjoy!!!

_**uno–** _

“Bea, is that you?”

Beatrice feels her lips tug upwards at Ava’s sleepy voice. She toes off her slippers before slipping into the bed and under the blankets. She lets out sigh at the sudden warmth, both from the blanket and the sleepy but definitely happy smile Ava is directing at her. 

“Of course,” She finally answers in a teasing tone as she settles beside the other girl, lying on her side and propping her head on her hand so she can look down at Ava. “Unless you were expecting someone else to join you in bed at this time of the night.”

“Don’t be a brat.” Ava jokingly glares at her before snaking one hand out of the blankets and grabbing the front of Beatrice’s sleep shirt to give it a gentle pull. “C’mere, please.”

Beatrice lets out a soft laugh as she lets herself be pulled down. She feels Ava’s arms slide their way around her body to give her a tight hug which Beatrice eagerly returns. Ava is always so pleasantly warm when she has just woken up from slumber and Beatrice likes to take advantage of it whenever she can. 

“Did you just get back?” Ava asks after a while, pulling back a little bit from their hug but not quite letting Beatrice go. 

Beatrice nods. “Camila installed some security devices in the village so that we will be alerted if ever there are any cases of possession in the future. It took a bit longer than expected.”

Ava hums and moves her hands to the back of Beatrice’s head to play with her hair. “Is everyone okay? No one got hurt?” 

“Yes, everyone is fine, no one got hurt.”

“Including you?”

Beatrice smiles and she gives Ava’s sides what she hopes is a reassuring caress. “Yes, Ava. I’m okay and not hurt in any way.”

“Good girl.” Ava grins. 

“How about you?” Beatrice asks this time, bringing one hand up to tuck Ava’s hair behind her ear and to touch her cheek gently. “How was your day?”

“It was okay. Got my ass kicked by Mother Superion. Not a big deal.” Ava said with a casual shrug that makes Beatrice laugh. 

“Of course not.” Beatrice humors her. 

“I missed you.” Ava mutters with what Beatrice thinks is a small barely hidden pout.

It’s sweet and whispered so softly and it makes Beatrice smile lovingly at Ava, “You did?”

Ava nods. “I woke up without you. Didn’t get my Bea time this morning. I missed you a lot.”

Beatrice feels her heart swell at the words. She missed Ava today too. They have formed a routine every morning. Their days are filled with chores and training sessions. They’re always busy and moving around. Except in the mornings. Their mornings are spent solely with each other. Ava calls it her ‘Bea Time,’ otherwise known as the time of the day when Beatrice is just Ava’s and Ava is just Beatrice’s. It’s quiet and peaceful and spent breathing each other in and enjoying each other’s gentle touches. This morning, however, they missed their routine because of a mission that required Beatrice to leave before dawn. 

“I missed you too, Ava.” Beatrice whispers, her hand sliding from Ava’s cheek to her chin. “I missed you terribly.”

She’s rewarded with Ava’s signature dopey smile and Beatrice doesn’t stop the urge to lean down as she gently tilts Ava’s head up to kiss her. She feels Ava sigh when their lips meet and Beatrice smiles into their kiss. She’s been thinking about Ava and kissing Ava the whole way back to Cat’s Cradle and it feels so good to finally be able to do it. 

Their kiss breaks and Ava immediately chases Beatrice’s lips for another one. Beatrice decides to never break their morning routine ever again. 

  
_**dos–** _

Ava thinks Beatrice has very pretty hands. 

It doesn’t happen often, but from time to time, Ava gets distracted with watching Beatrice’s hand work. It’s not her fault, really. If there’s anyone to blame, it should be Beatrice. Beatrice and her long, slender fingers, and her soft and fair-looking hands.

Ava lowers her gaze and watches fascinately as Beatrice wrings a wet towel in her hands, watches the way Beatrice’s fingers tighten around the cloth. Beatrice then unfurls the towel before scooting closer to Ava on the bed they’re sitting on. 

“Don’t move,” Beatrice instructs and Ava does her best to stay still as Beatrice brings the towel close to her face to gently wipe the dirt and dried blood off of her skin. It takes a few minutes for Beatrice to finish wiping her face. She grabs a piece of cotton, dips it in some liquid ointment thing and brings it to Ava’s face. 

Ava feels a slight burning sensation on where Beatrice dabs the cotton but it hurts less than she was expecting it to. Beatrice’s touch is light and soft, one hand pressing the cotton on Ava’s cuts while her other hand holds Ava by her chin, tilting her head to the side slowly. 

Beatrice also has very gentle hands. 

She touches Ava’s face as if Ava is porcelain, with so much care and gentleness. Beatrice never handles her roughly, never applies unnecessary force. Ava likes it, likes being on the receiving end of Beatrice's touches, likes feeling Beatrice's gentle hands fuss over her. 

Beatrice must be done already because Ava sees her pull back and feels the soft hands leave her face. Ava almost lets out a disappointed groan at the loss of contact but before she could, Beatrice's hands are back on her face, cupping both of her cheeks tenderly. 

“Feeling better?” Beatrice asks, one thumb slowly caressing the skin under it.

Ava nods and closes her eyes, reveling in the loving way Beatrice is cradling her face in her hands. 

“Be careful next time, okay?” Beatrice says, this time shooting Ava a mix of exasperated and admonishing glance. “I know the halo will heal you anyway, but _still_.”

“Yes, I’ll do my best.” Ava nods and takes one of Beatrice’s hands from her face. 

She brings the hand to her lips and presses one kiss on Beatrice’s palm before turning the hand around and pressing another kiss to her knuckles. 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Beatrice smiles happily, her cheeks flushed and eyes shining. 

“Always.”

_**tres–** _

Ava lets out a loud groan as she lets her body drop on one of the pews. She's been in combat training with Lilith since early this morning and to say she's tired is the understatement of the year. Lilith is a wonderful teacher but she is a relentless one. She doesn't stop until Ava is able to do what she's asking for and while it is an effective strategy, it also means that Ava is forced to push her body over and over again until Lilith is satisfied with what she's seeing. Ava thinks Lilith's methods are a bit abusive but she is also the only one who is really able to push Ava to her limits so it's not like Ava can ask for a different instructor. And based on the way Lilith grins wickedly and almost happily at Ava's slumped form, Lilith probably knows that little fact too and is milking it to its fullest. Ava kind of hates her for it. Just a tiny bit. 

She's leaning her head back, eyes closed, and focusing on relaxing her aching muscles when she feels a gentle touch on her shoulder. Ava opens her eyes at the touch and sees an upside down Beatrice staring down at her with a small smile. 

“Hi, Ava.”

Ava’s lips automatically curls up at the sight of her favorite nun. “Hey, Bea.”

“Having a fun training session?” Beatrice asks teasingly. 

Ava groans and rolls her eyes dramatically. “No. Lilith is being horrible to me.”

“She's just working you hard to make sure you get proper training.”

“I think she might actually be out to get me.” Ava whispers conspiratorially. “You should kick her ass for me, Beatrice.”

Beatrice grins and shakes her head at Ava. “You're silly.” 

Ava lifts an eyebrow. “So is that a no to the ass kicking?”

This time, Beatrice lets out a laugh before leaning down a bit closer to stage whisper, “You tell me if she bothers you again. I'll take care of her.”

Ava laughs at it, happy that Beatrice played along to her silliness. It's always nice to see Beatrice relaxed and having fun.

“Do well so Lilith will finish your session early, okay?” Beatrice says as she presses a handkerchief she probably got from her pocket on Ava’s face, slowly and gently wiping away the sweat. “But please do not push yourself too hard.”

Ava smiles at the sweet gesture and closes her eyes at it. She lets out a soft sigh at the sensation, “I'm just a bit tired but I'll be okay.”

Beatrice doesn't say anything for a while but then Ava feels lips land on her forehead in a quick but solid kiss. Her eyes fly open in time to see Beatrice pulling back, blushing brightly and shyly biting her lower lip. 

Ava flushes and her eyes widen in realization of what just happened. She straightens on her seat and whips around to face Beatrice properly. “T-that was–”

“For good luck.” Beatrice whispers shyly and Ava beams. 

She’s about to say something in retort, something flirty because _damn_ who knew Beatrice could be so bold? But before she could, a sharp voice cuts in–

“Sister Beatrice. Stop distracting the warrior nun and follow me to my office. _Now_.”

They both whip their heads to the direction where the voice came from to see Mother Superion standing to the side, staring at them with a raised eyebrow. 

Beatrice is already halfway to Mother Superion, her face a complete red and eyes looking everywhere but anyone else by the time Ava realizes what’s happening. She glances at Lilith who is sitting at the other side of the room, also gaping at where Mother Superion and Beatrice just exited. 

“Did that just happen?”

Lilith nods before letting out an uncharacteristic snort which prompts Ava to laugh out loud. 

She will _never_ let Beatrice live this down.

_**quatro–** _

Beatrice likes how Ava shows affection so easily. 

She's always so open with the way she showers Beatrice with love. She doesn't shy away from expressing her feelings. She doesn't hesitate or second guess. She just goes for it— impulsively, recklessly, _lovingly_ — always so willing and generous with her affections. 

Beatrice likes it best when Ava shows her affection like it's the most natural thing in the world. 

Beatrice is tending to the flowers outside when she hears Ava and Camila’s voices. The voices are getting louder and louder, and Beatrice turns her head to see the two walking towards her, seemingly caught in a serious discussion. 

She waits until they're near enough and smiles when Ava finally sees her. The smile on Ava’s face is instant and she bounds over to Beatrice quickly. 

“Hello, Bea.” She greets brightly. 

“Hi, Ava, Camila.”

Camila finally reaches them and she grins up at Beatrice. “Hello, Bea.”

“You two seem to be in a serious talk. Is anything wrong?” Beatrice asks with the slightest bit of worry and suspicion. It’s not that she doesn’t trust the two, but Ava has been known to come up with all kinds of schemes and Camila— dear, precious, innocent Camila— is so easily excitable that she tends to go along with whatever mischief Ava concocts. Beatrice thinks a healthy level of suspicion is okay.

It’s Ava who answers her. “We’re having a debate.”

Beatrice’s eyebrows furrow. “A debate?”

This time Camila pipes up with an exasperated sigh. “I’m just trying to be sensible here and consider every single person in our team. We all have our differences and therefore, we should find a good compromise— find a good place where all of us will be happy, you know? That’s what I’ve been saying but Ava keeps on pushing her own agenda, Bea.”

Ava scoffs exaggeratedly. “Oh, c’mon. It’s _hardly_ an agenda! I’m just saying that sometimes the simplest way is not always the right way. I understand the need for a middle ground but come on, we should be brave sometimes!”

Beatrice glances back and forth at the two in utter confusion. What exactly are they talking about?

“Um, back up a bit?” She requests gently. “What is this about again?”

Ava and Camila share a look of exasperation before looking blankly at Beatrice. 

“Ice cream,” Ava says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world and Beatrice just asked a silly question. 

“I say a big serving of Vanilla so everyone can enjoy it, but Ava is saying we should get small tubs of varying flavors. Some okay and some… weird.” Camila glances at Ava in what Beatrice can only identify as a fond side glance. 

“I see.” Beatrice says carefully, still not quite getting the problem. “Why not get all?”

Ava frowns. “We can’t. This is to cheer up Lilith because she’s off brooding again and Camila and I agreed to split the cost between us and we both can only spend so much.”

“Ah,” Beatrice nods in understanding. She roots around in the pocket of her habit and fishes out a small coin purse. “Here, I’ll give my share too. I kind of want both Vanilla _and_ the new flavors, so this actually work for me.”

She doesn’t, not really. The only ice cream flavor she likes is strawberry but Camila and Ava both break into identical excited grins and Beatrice decides she can put up with eating weird ice cream flavors for a week if it means seeing those smiles. 

“Thank you, Bea!” Camila says as she exudes with renewed excitement, practically bouncing on her heels. “We’ll get many different ones so we could all try together.”

Beatrice smiles back. “I’m looking forward to it already.”

Ava is busy checking how much money they have in total, mumbling in glee about how many flavors they can get. Camila grabs her by the arm and gives her a light tug. “Let's go, Ava.”

“Okay,” Ava mutters distractedly. She doesn’t even look properly at Beatrice, just smiles quickly, moves in to give Beatrice a quick kiss on the cheek before she’s already walking away with Camila without any other words or even a single glance back.

Beatrice is stunned for a moment before letting out a happy sigh at what just happened. There’s something about the way Ava kissed her— distractedly and as if done by reflex. Like it’s something Ava didn’t notice she did or wasn’t aware she was doing, almost like a routine ingrained in them. 

The kiss was felt like something they have been doing for a while now, and something that Beatrice hopes they’ll continue on doing in the future. 

_**cinco (+seis, +siete)** _

Some nights, Ava is a tidal wave of lingering touches and wandering lips. 

She crashes down on Beatrice, usually rough and fast at first, her hands moving all over Beatrice’s body, lips landing on every available skin. It’s intense and full of passion and desire and Beatrice loves it, loves feeling Ava everywhere and loves reciprocating everything that Ava gives her. 

And while Beatrice loves Ava’s intensity, she _absolutely_ adores Ava’s gentleness after. 

After is when Ava becomes soft, curling herself against Beatrice. It is when Ava would stretch her limbs with low pleasant moans that send heat back to Beatrice’s chest. After is when Ava would turn around, back against Beatrice’s chest, and would pull Beatrice’s arms until they are wrapped around her bare waist, hands locked together against Ava’s stomach. 

Beatrice likes it a lot when she gets to hold Ava like this. She likes being able to envelop Ava in her and being able to feel almost every part of Ava’s body. She flattens one hand on Ava’s bare stomach before slowly drawing patterns with her fingers on the soft skin. She smiles against the back of Ava’s head when she lets out a small giggle. 

“That tickles, Bea.” Ava says and catches the wandering fingers in her hold, locking their hands together again. 

“Sorry.”

Ava gives her hand a squeeze. “Don’t be. Feels good.”

“Yeah?” Beatrice murmurs before moving to press a kiss on the soft skin of Ava’s neck, just a few inches below her ear. Ava sighs and Beatrice moves her lips a bit lower, planting another kiss, and another, and another until she reaches the bottom of Ava’s neck. 

“That feels good too.” Ava whispers as she tilts her head back a bit to glance at Beatrice. 

“Good,” Beatrice smiles at Ava. “I like it when I make you feel good.” She whispers against soft skin before dropping another kiss. She moves to Ava’s shoulder and gives it a small bite that makes Ava inhale sharply, before kissing the skin soothingly again. 

“I always feel good because of you.” Ava says, before turning around in Beatrice’s arms. 

Beatrice is caught off guard by the sudden movement, and momentarily distracted by the way the blanket falls off Ava's body, and she allows Ava to plant a hand on her shoulder which she uses to push Beatrice onto the bed.

Beatrice lands on her back and Ava hovers on top of her, a sight that makes Beatrice’s lips quirk upwards. Ava shifts for a bit until she finds a position she is most comfortable in. She smiles at Beatrice cheekily, “Wanna sleep?”

It’s so adorable and so Ava that Beatrice can’t help but to just nod. Ava beams at her before laying half on top of Beatrice, her head pillowed on Beatrice’s chest.

“Comfy?” Beatrice asks teasingly as she reaches to pull the blanket up to cover Ava’s back and settles her arms around Ava’s body. 

“Yep, very.” Ava answers. 

She lifts her head briefly to press her lips on Beatrice’s chest, right above where Beatrice’s heart is. She gives Beatrice’s chest— _her heart—_ the gentlest of all kisses before whispering a soft goodnight and closing her eyes. 

Beatrice swoons at the gesture. She sighs softly and pulls Ava closer to her before closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful slumber.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some self-indulgent fluff. Also can I just say OMG there are so many avatrice fics already i wanna cry with happiness!!! This fandom is full of supportive and creative people and i love to see it!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Avatrice so much like wtf


End file.
